Who The F Is Alice?
by TwilightFicZoneContest
Summary: When Jasper's heart is broken, he turns to his best friend.


**Title: **Who The F*** Is Alice?

**Rating & Any Warning Needed:** Rated M for adult content and language. SLASH!

**# of Picture Chosen: **30/31/34

**Word Count:** 8,353

**Pairing:** Jasper/Emmett

**Summary:** When Jasper's heart is broken, he turns to his best friend.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just borrowed them to do naughty things with.

* * *

><p>The air was thick with cigarette smoke as I made my way through the crowded bar, my eyes stinging with the cancerous toxins in the atmosphere. It didn't help that my eyes were already so sore, so tired, from lack of sleep over the past week.<p>

The beat of the music from the jukebox pounded inside my head, rattling my brain, causing it to hammer against my skull. I raised a hand to rub at my eyes, then tried again to peer through the dense smoke and flashing lights to search for my friend.

Emmett McCarty had been my best friend since Kindergarten. We grew up doing pretty much everything together. When I signed up for the 6th grade spelling bee, Emmett did too. I made it to the finals and lost it on the word 'beautiful'. When Emmett joined the High School football team, I attempted to also, despite my much smaller frame. A broken collarbone and dislocated shoulder in my first game soon put an end to that.

We ran track together, did homework together, even got a summer job at the convenience store together. Not to even mention prom. We went together to rent our tuxes, chipped in halves to rent a limo for the evening, and took our dates together for the prom. Emmett even supplied me with a condom for that night.

When school was over, we wanted to go to college together, but Emmett got a scholarship for football and I was left behind at a lesser school. I didn't begrudge him that at all. I was proud of him for what he accomplished and he was well on his way to fulfilling his ambitions to get a Business Manager's degree. He wanted to start his own chain of bars. Now nine years since college ended, he owned four bars in different locations around Washington State. The first he opened was here in our home town of Seattle.

I was different from Emmett when it came to college. I went to college with no real idea of what I wanted to do with my life. With the deadline for applications so close, I hastily ticked a couple of boxes and hoped for the best. In the end, I left college with degrees in Graphic Design and Computer Science. It had taken the whole of the first year of classes before I even gained an interest in the subjects that I signed up for. I even managed to leave college with an internship at Cullen Confectionaries right here in Seattle, designing and printing packaging for their new sugar-laced products.

Our strong friendship never dwindled even an inch during that time. We were still always there for each other, just many more miles apart than we were used to. We contacted each other often by phone and email. The several times that I wanted to throw in the towel and drop out of college, Emmett had been on the other end of the phone to encourage me to keep going.

It was late one summer night when I returned to my apartment to find four missed calls from Emmett and a message on my machine. When I checked the message, it was hard to detect the emotion in his voice, but I knew something wasn't right and he asked me to call him back as soon as I could.

I mentally cursed myself for going to the bonfire and BBQ that a group of guys from my classes had arranged, in celebration of somebody's birthday. I should have stayed home and been there for Emmett the second that he called me.

I returned Emmett's call before even removing my coat and shoes. As soon as he answered and heard my voice, he broke down in floods of tears, telling me that he was at a loss for what to do. It took several minutes for me to calm him down enough so that he could explain.

That was the night that Emmett told me that he was gay. I had been at a loss for words. I never noticed anything in what Emmett said or did before now to suggest that he was gay. I didn't know what to say to him, but I was there for him anyway. He stayed on the phone with me for three hours; much of the time he just cried and once or twice I cried with him, though I wasn't sure why I did. He eventually calmed down enough to say that he had known for a while, he'd just been too afraid to tell anyone and that I was the first person he was telling. He told me he tried to ignore it, thinking it was just a phase that would eventually pass, but he couldn't ignore it any longer. He found someone that he was in love with and who felt the same in return. He decided it was time to come out and tell his parents, but he wanted me to know first. I reassured him that no matter what happened, I would be there for him whenever he needed me.

His parents did not take the news well. He called me the following night in a flood of tears once again. He told me that he was skipping school so that he could come home to Seattle for a few days, that he needed to talk to his parents face to face, and asked if I could be there. Needless to say, I took the time from school too and stood by his side as he told his parents. At first they thought that I was the one dating their son, until Emmett told them of his new boyfriend, Paul. I assured them I was there to offer Emmett moral support, and that no matter who he chose to date, I was his friend and I wasn't going to cast him aside just because he was gay.

They still didn't take the news too well and Emmett and I went to a bar instead, getting crazy drunk to drown his sorrows, and I let him crash at my place that night. He was my best friend in the world and I wasn't going to let something so small separate our friendship.

When I recently called Emmett, he was on a tour of his four bars, but when he heard that I was in need, he assured me that he would be here at his main Seattle bar tonight. As I rubbed my sore eyes again, I peered through the cigarette smoke and lights to try and find him. He said he would be in having a drink, since he wasn't working tonight himself. I finally caught a glimpse of him in the corner of the bar where the lights didn't reach. His arm was in the air waving me over to him.

I held up a hand so he knew I had seen him, then jerked my thumb towards the bar to gesture that I was getting some drinks first. He nodded and lowered his arm as I turned away and squeezed my way through the crowd towards the bar. It took about ten minutes before I finally got some service and ordered four shots of whiskey and two beers; the starting cocktail of comfort that Emmett and I began with that day he'd been to see his parents.

It has been ten years since he came out to them. His relationship with Paul lasted only until the end of college. Since then, Emmett found his confidence and played the field a little, but was currently single and putting his full attention into his chain of bars.

Once I paid for the drinks, I juggled them around a little until I was sure I could carry them without spilling, then made my way back through the crowd to the corner. Emmett raised an eyebrow when he saw the concoction I was carrying, as if he didn't already know something was wrong by my phone call to him this morning. I put the drinks on the table, sliding a beer and two shots across to him, then took a seat opposite.

It was the same routine as any other time, when one of us needed the comfort and to get something off our chests; drink first, talk later. Within a minute, both shots were downed and we were sipping our beers.

"So what's new with you, Jazz?"

It was an innocent enough question. It had been about a month since I had last seen Emmett. Even though he had his own place here in Seattle now, he moved around each week to spend time at each of his bars. We didn't get to hang out as much now like we did as kids. I worked six days a week at Cullen Confectionaries and with Emmett all over the place at any time, these meetings were getting further and fewer between. I shrugged my shoulders and took a drink of beer.

"Same old. Still designing candy boxes and wrappers. Might be in line for a promotion in a few months though."

We had to shout to each other across the table to be heard. The music was blaring in the bar tonight, causing my headache from lack of sleep to increase further. I rubbed a palm into my eyes again and swallowed another mouthful of beer. Emmett nodded his head and drank also, both of us knowing not to jump to the main reason for our meeting too soon; it was going to take at least three beers before we got to that.

"No offense, dude, but you really look like shit. That boss of yours cracking the whip too hard?"

I shook my head and dropped my gaze to the table. With the lack of sleep, the two shots and few mouthfuls of beer were already beginning to go to my head. It wasn't that work was becoming too much for me, far from it, I was left to my own devices every day. When a new brand of candy was discovered, a sample was sent to my office for me to try, then I would start work designing the packaging. If anything, I was up for more of a challenge, there just wasn't any.

When the first beer was drained, Emmett headed for the bar since he wouldn't need to wait in line. He brought back another bottle for each of us and told me that he would just need to wave his hand and the chick working the bar would bring us another round. Sure enough, when the second beers were gone he raised his hand, and within two minutes there were fresh beers in front of us.

"So come on, Jazz, spill your guts; tell me what's wrong."

I glanced around the bar, seeing people all around having fun. The music was still blaring and the colored lights flashing, but with the aid of the beer my head no longer hurt. I was still tired and my eyes still stung from the smoke and lack of sleep, but it was bearable now. With people close all around us, I didn't really want to shout my predicament across the table to Emmett, with the chance that others might possibly overhear me. I looked back to him and shook my head.

"Too many ears, I'd rather not shout it out."

He sipped his beer, his expression turning thoughtful for a moment, before he nodded his head and stood, waving his hand for me to follow him. I frowned, wondering where he was going, but as he slipped through the crowd towards his office and opened the door, I knew it would be a little quieter in there with no chance of us being overheard. I picked up my beer and followed him.

I had been in his office a few times, once when he had first started the bar and was in desperate need of help to get the paperwork all sorted out and filed. I dealt with the computer side of things while he had read it all out to me. He had said I should quit my job and go into partnership with him instead.

As he closed the door, the soundproofing around the door helped keep out some of the noise of the bar and the music. It was still loud, but we could talk more comfortably in here. I took a seat on Emmett's desk chair, moving my feet to prop them up on top of his desk. I half expected him to slap my leg and make me move like he would have any other time. Instead, he just perched his butt on the edge of the desk and watched me. We sipped our beers in silence for a few minutes until he could take it no longer and cleared his throat, hinting at me to begin talking. I set my bottle down on the desk, took a deep breath, and released it in a long sigh.

"I broke up with Alice."

I stared at my feet propped on his desk as I waited for that news to sink in. I'd had a few girlfriends since high school, but none had been as serious as my relationship with Alice. I had been seeing Alice for a little over two years now and Emmett knew that I had been on the verge of proposing to her.

"What? When did this happen?"

"Last Saturday night."

I shrugged, as though the time and place and even the whole incident didn't bother me, but it did - deeply.

"Last Saturday? Jeez, Jazz, it's taken you a whole week to come and tell me about this? Why didn't you call me sooner?"

He leaned forward, placing his hand on my shoulder and gave a squeeze. I shrugged again and continued to stare at my shoes.

"You were busy over at your bar in Olympia; I didn't want to disturb you."

"Disturb me? Screw the bar in Olympia, Jazz! You're my best friend, you should have called me as soon as it happened so I could have been there for you. You know I'd drop everything to help you out, buddy."

"Yeah, I know."

I nodded once and leaned forward, causing his hand to drop from my shoulder as I took a long swallow from my beer. I knew Emmett would drop everything for me, he had always been that way and I to him. He'd proved it that day at the football game. He had been wide open to make a touchdown; instead, he saw that I was on the ground and hurt. He dropped the ball and came back for me and caused us to lose the game.

He sighed and leaned back onto the desk, moving aside some paperwork with his hand as he watched me drinking.

"So what happened? I thought you two were the real deal."

"So did I."

I put the beer back down on the desk and glanced up to him as I began to tell him what had happened.

(Saturday before)

I patted down my pockets until I found the one containing the ring box. I had placed it into the pocket inside of my suit jacket. I don't know why I was feeling such a nervous wreck about this, it's not as though she would refuse my proposal.

Alice and I had been together for two years now, our relationship growing more serious with each passing month. We had started our relationship the proper way, taking things nice and slow. I took her on three dates before I even kissed her goodnight, after walking her to her door. It was the tenth date before we took it to the next level and had sex. Since then, I had wanted Alice to move into my apartment with me, but she had said it was too soon. As much as I wanted her near me all of the time, I respected her wishes and waited patiently.

Two years on and I was still waiting, but it wasn't as though we never saw each other. Alice worked in the admin section of Cullen Confectionaries. We crossed paths at least twice a day. Once we began seeing each other seriously, that increased to several times a day. Even when we weren't at work, I would see Alice at least four nights of the week; the other nights she was often busy doing other things. I wasn't sure what, but I respected her privacy.

This night was different though. A new brand of candy released by our company had not only become the top selling candy in Seattle, but in most of North America. In celebration, Carlisle Cullen, the owner of Cullen Confectionaries, was holding a big party with every member of staff invited; from the top notch candy inventors, to the janitors.

To cater to so many staff attending the party, Mr Cullen had hired out not just the grand ballroom of the fanciest hotel in Seattle, but the entire hotel, so that should anyone have a little too much to drink, there was more than enough rooms to sleep it off in. I knew at least a handful of staff who fully intended to take full advantage of the rooms for something other than sleeping in. To be truthful, I was one of them, just as soon as I asked Alice to marry me.

I turned on the tap and splashed a little cold water onto my face to try and wash away the jitters that had taken over my body. I knew I wanted this more than anything in the world. I loved Alice so much and she loved me just the same. This was going to be a night of a double celebration; not just the accomplishments from work, but for Alice and myself as well.

After drying off and taking one last deep breath to calm the nerves, I tapped my pocket one last time to be sure the box was still there, then exited the men's room to go in search of my future bride-to-be.

Alice should have been easy enough to spot as I entered the ballroom. She had what I referred to as an eccentric taste in her wardrobe. The dress code for tonight's celebration was formal wear, meaning guys in their best suits and the girls in glamorous ball gowns. Whereas many of the girls tonight had dressed in low-key winter tones of various shades of blue and grey, Alice had topped them all by wearing the most vibrant canary yellow dress I had ever seen.

As I stepped into the room, I peered around the mass of merrymakers in search of my Tweetie- bird. I politely declined offered glasses of champagne as I passed my colleagues by. I was just about to turn a full circuit of the ballroom, before I caught a glimpse of yellow from the corner of my eye. Turning my head to see her properly, I saw just the back of her head and dress as she followed Edward from the room.

Edward Cullen, the only son of my boss. He was one of the leading inventors of the candy we made and supplied. Rumor had it that he had been drawing up ideas for various candy since he was eight years old. Still only just twenty-one, he was a few years younger than me.

I followed them from the room, hoping that Edward would oblige me with a few minutes of privacy with Alice so that I could drop to one knee. I had known Edward for a couple of years; he was a good man and I was sure he wouldn't mind at all.

I looked in each direction as I left the room, catching a wavy glimpse of the tail of Alice's dress, before she disappeared out of sight down the stairwell. I turned to follow, but just then Carlisle came out of the men's room and smiled brightly as he saw me; I could tell from the pink tinge to his cheeks that he had been enjoying the champagne tonight.

He clapped a hand to my shoulder and steered me away from the stairs, to a large window nearby. He thanked me repeatedly for all the good work I was doing for his company, telling me that I was on a clear course towards a promotion if I kept it up. Each time I tried to excuse myself to go after Alice, wanting to get the proposal over with so that my anxiety levels would drop, Carlisle would begin talking again. My mother had raised me well not to interrupt an elder while they were talking, so I stood my ground and waited for an opening so that I could leave.

As he spoke, Carlisle turned his gaze out of the window. For once, it was a clear, starry night and the Seattle sky looked amazing. I followed his gaze to the stars until movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention. Looking down, I saw the yellow of Alice's dress in the hotel gardens. It wasn't so much a shock to see Alice out there, but what she was doing sure was a shock. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

Alice was standing with Edward on the path leading through the hotel flowerbeds to a water fountain in the middle. She had her arms thrown up around Edward's neck and her lips firmly molded to his. His hands were all over her, roaming her body as he kissed her just as frantically. I watched in shock and horror as, without breaking the kiss, he backed her into a tree. His hand lowered down her side, over her waist and hitched her leg up against his hip.

I could only stare in shocked silence for a long time, oblivious to anything Carlisle was still saying to me in his drunken daze. It wasn't until he noticed my distraction that he turned his attention to what I was seeing also.

"They make a wonderful couple, don't they?"

I glanced quickly to him, then back to them. Alice's arms were still locked tightly around Edward's neck as he paid attention to her throat and her cleavage.

"I'm hoping that he will propose to her. I'm getting on in my age, I'm looking forward to having grandchildren; they'd make such gorgeous children together."

He patted a hand to my shoulder again, but I found myself unable to look away from the scene in the gardens below. Carlisle's hand disappeared as he turned to leave me to my thoughts, but that wasn't what I wanted.

"Sir…have they been together for a while?"

The sound of his retreating steps stopped and after a few seconds he returned to my side.

"Oh, yes, I'm guessing for at least a year now."

A year? I had been seeing Alice for two years and she had been seeing Edward for the past year without me knowing it. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and managed to pry my gaze away from them to look to my boss. He was smiling proudly of his son, but I could not return his smile. My brain screamed at me to tell him of mine and Alice's relationship, but I was too gutted to speak.

I just turned and walked away from the party.

(Now)

My head began pounding again as I regaled Emmett with what had happened. I wiped furiously at my eyes, the sting returning to them from rubbing them raw the past week. It had taken days for me to get over the crying stage, now here I was bawling like a baby all over again.

"That tramp, I can't believe she was seeing someone else behind your back!"

I flinched a little at the tone of Emmett's voice and continued to sob and wipe at my face. The room was silent, save for the music outside of the door. Emmett moved from the desk to crouch at my side instead. He raised his hands, one resting on my shoulder and the other to the side of my head. Slowly at first, he began pulling me nearer. My legs dropped limply from his desk to the floor with a thud. I let him pull me around to face him, then buried my face into his shoulder as the tears fell faster.

"Alright, Jazz, let it all out."

He kept a hand on my head, holding me to him as I soaked his shirt with my tears. His other hand moved to my back, rubbing big circles into my tight muscles.

"Fuck her, dude! You don't need shit like that. Have you seen her since then?"

I shook my head against his shoulder. I had called into work sick after that night and had been trying to work from home instead. But the misery had been too strong and no work had been done. I tried to speak, but the sobs kept wracking my chest and making my words unintelligible. Emmett continued to rub my back.

"Shh, it's ok. Just forget that bitch, Jasper."

I tried to speak again, taking a deep breath first and that seemed to help, making it possible for me to get at least a couple of words out.

"I loved her."

As the words tumbled out, the sobbing began again in earnest. Emmett's hand went still upon my back, but he pulled me closer until I tumbled off his office chair, landing on my knees on the floor and his arms drew me closer into his chest.

"I know, man…I know."

He began gently rocking me like a mother would rock their hysterical baby. Through the haze of tears and the pounding of my head, I thought I heard emotion in his voice as he said that. He continued to rock us from side to side, the movements almost lazy, but they helped to calm me down after a couple of minutes of silence. By the time my crying had stopped, my throat was sore and my eyes stinging and red.

"Ok, now?"

I nodded a little, taking deep breaths, trying to calm the trembling that had taken over my body. I hiccupped a few times, but with some deeper breaths, they faded away. I eased back from Emmett as the crying finally stopped and he raised his hands to use the pads of his thumbs to wipe my face for me. I winced a little as his thumb traced over a sore spot beneath my left eye. I had rubbed them so much the past week that the skin was sensitive.

He lightened his touch on my face as he wiped my cheeks dry. Raising my eyes to his, I saw that his own eyes were damp with emotion. I hadn't realised our friendship was so strong that he would feel this pain with me. As his eyes met mine, his hands moved lower on my face until his palms were cupping my cheeks. His eyes watched mine for a few seconds, then he leaned in towards me, his lips touching mine. He just rested them there for a couple of seconds, not making any move to deepen the kiss at all. It took a little while for my dazed brain to register fully what was happening. Then I snapped my face away from his and stared at his eyes in shock.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Sadness passed across his eyes as I jerked away from him and he hung his head in shame. My head was fuzzy from the shots of whiskey, the beers, lack of food and sleep and now the confusion to what had just happened. I stared at him for several seconds, then his head raised to meet my gaze again.

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I just hate seeing you so upset like this, so heartbroken."

"Y-you kissed me…"

He nodded his head once, dropping his gaze to the ground between us, then raised his eyes to meet mine again. The misery of what had happened the week before had left my mind momentarily. I just knelt. staring at my lifelong friend in shock.

"Jazz…I…love you, alright? I have for a long time, but I was too ashamed to tell you. I knew you would probably take it badly and our friendship would be ruined. I don't like seeing you upset and I hate what that bitch has done to you."

"You kissed me."

"I know."

His head lowered to stare at the floor again. I watched as he took a deep breath, his shoulders trembling as he drew in the air, then went still as he held it in and stayed silent. I stared at him in disbelief for what must have been two minutes, then he broke the silence.

"It's just like that song, Jazz. You know that song we used to sing and laugh at in school? Who the fuck is Alice?"

I felt a twinge in my chest as he said her name, but I knew he hadn't said it to hurt me. My brow creased in a frown as I watched him and tried to remember the song that he was mentioning. He raised his eyes to meet mine again.

"Do you remember it?"

I shook my head slowly, then look up at him. His eyes stayed on mine a little longer, then with a small clearing of his throat, he began to sing:

"_Sally called back, asked how I felt_

_She said: __'__I know how to help-get over Alice.__'_

_She said: __'__Now Alice is gone, but I__'__m still here,_

_You know, I__'__ve been waiting for twenty-four years.__'_

_And the big limousine disappeared."_

As my mind registered the old familiar song, my brain automatically began singing the chorus that came after that verse. I blocked it out and dropped my gaze to the ground between us.

"What are you trying to say, Em?"

"I'm saying that I've been waiting so long with no hope in hell of ever being with you, but now that bitch is out of the picture, I'm still here for you, Jazz."

Raising my eyes back to Emmett, he shifted so that he was sitting with his legs crossed Buddha style in front of me. Even though it had been me that had found out the girl I wanted to marry had been seeing another behind my back the last year, it was Emmett who looked so sorrowful now. I don't know if it was the hopeless look on his face, the beers we drank, the completely drained feeling from the past week, or the sentiment of what he had said; before I knew it, my hand raised up to lightly touch his face.

"Em…"

I didn't really know what I wanted to say. My mind was a mass of sorrow and confusion tinged with alcohol, and as he raised his head to look at me, I moved without thinking until my lips touched his. I felt him jolt slightly in surprise that I was kissing him. I had always been there for Emmett, stood by his side as he came out to his parents and to our friends. I'd never once been against him at any turn in our lives and just now, I needed him like he'd once needed me.

At first we just kept our lips touching as my mind registered the softness of them against mine, the feeling of a day's growth of stubble under my hand and his breathing increasing just a little through his nose. Then his lips moved against mine and I forgot that this was my best friend, my gay best friend, and my lips moved too.

Within seconds, we were each fighting for dominance over the other. His tongue flicked out against my lips and I opened up to flick out my own to fight against his. He began easing back, but I wouldn't allow it. As he moved, I shadowed and moved too, until his back was to the floor and I pressed my weight against him to keep him there.

There was a nagging at the back of my mind telling me to stop, that this was Emmett, this was a guy and I was nowhere even remotely gay. But the drunken haze and lack of sleep drove me on, as I sought comfort in my friend like I never had before. My tongue darted into his willing mouth, tasting alcohol and warmth. I had never found men attractive, I still didn't now, but I was grieved and depressed and I hadn't been laid in weeks. My jeans were tightening and I crushed my growing erection down to meet his, eliciting a groan from both of us.

The kiss turned frantic for several minutes, both of us still fighting for the upper hand as though we were merely fighting over a football, like in high school. The stronger Emmett pulled, the stronger I pushed, until I was grinding a rhythm with my crotch against his.

After a few more minutes, Emmett suddenly turned his face away and gasped for breath, both of us needing the air after the long kiss. I continued to grind against him for the friction, needing it, wanting it.

"Jazz…"

"No…don't say 'stop', I need this."

I stopped grinding against him and leaned up on my hands enough to see his face. His eyes were so awash with emotions that it was hard to pick any one out. After a few seconds of silence of us staring at each other, he nodded his head a little.

"I want you too, Jazz…I want all of you. I've pictured it so many times, of you fucking me. Please…"

In my drunken haze, I didn't need telling twice. I lifted my hips from him enough to start pulling at his belt to get it loose. A part of me told me this wasn't right, he was my best friend, my best, male, gay friend; but I was too far gone. I needed this, to be loved and comforted.

I struggled with his belt a few seconds, then Emmett moved so suddenly, knocking me onto my back and moved to straddle me. He sat his weight down in my lap, the pressure over my erection causing me to groan and bite my lip, as he worked at his own belt and pulled it through the loops of his jeans.

His hands moved to do the same with my belt, but I slapped them away and pushed against his chest.

"No romantic bullshit, Em. I'm gonna fuck you."

He smirked as a glint crossed his eyes and he was off me in a second and moved away to the other side of the office. He stopped at the door, turning the lock to keep anyone out, then moved to some stacked boxes in the corner. He rummaged in the first box for a few seconds, then turned and tossed something shiny to me. It landed on the floor at my side and as I sat up, seeing a condom packet.

"You have many guys come in here to fuck you?"

I picked it up as I got to my feet and Emmett chuckled and shook his head, jerking his thumb towards the boxes.

"Refills for the machine in the men's room."

I watched as he moved nearer to me, then past me to his desk. He pulled open one of the desk drawers and plucked something out. As I turned to watch him, I saw that it was a bottle of lubricant, and he gave me his signature cheeky grin.

"For personal reasons."

I just shook my head a little with a roll of my eyes and looked back down to the condom packet, as my free hand lowered to unzip my jeans. I heard a dull thump in front of me and raised my eyes back towards Emmett. He had turned his back to me and let his jeans drop to the floor. I watched as he stepped from them and kicked them aside along with his shoes. He stood now in nothing but his socks and his t-shirt.

"This is different from fucking a chick, Jazz. Gotta let me get well prepared first. You just go ahead and play with yourself for a couple of minutes."

I watched with an almost morbid fascination as Emmett flipped open the lid on the bottle of lube, squirted some on his fingers, then lowered his hand down behind him between his ass cheeks. Feeling somewhat squeamish, I turned my gaze away to focus on the flashing lights of the bar behind the fogged glass window on the office door - until Emmett moaned.

My eyes quickly shot back in his direction. He withdrew his hand, squirted on another generous coating of lube, then moved back to his ass. I saw his fingers stroke the lube around, then his hand stilled. I knew with the slightest movement and the moan that it created from him, that he was pushing a finger inside of himself.

His hand began to move again, just the slightest of movement as he eased his finger in and out. Now finding myself unable to look away, my hand released my jeans where I had been holding them up. They dropped to my ankles and I lowered my hand to stroke myself over my briefs. As Emmett added more lube to his fingers, I reached into my briefs, relieving myself of the fabric and pushed the elastic waistband down to behind my balls.

I gave myself a couple of experimental tugs as I watched Emmett moving his hand back to between his cheeks. My eyes widened a little as I saw what I thought was Emmett beginning to push in two fingers at once. As he began pressing in, he released another moan, his head tilting back on his shoulders just a little, but then he groaned.

He seemed to decide that he wasn't accomplishing what he wanted to with how he was standing. He removed his fingers and shuffled closer to his desk, then raised his right foot up onto his desk chair, where I sat earlier. As his body stretched in this position, his t-shirt rode up his back, revealing more of his ass. I had never been turned on by a guy before, and definitely not by the thought of a guy's ass, but watching Emmett return his lube coated fingers to his hole and push in two fingers at once, soon had me fisting my dick as I watched.

I cupped my hand over the head of my cock, spreading the pre-come on the downward stroke. As he pumped his fingers into his ass, I matched the movement, pumping my cock into my hand. Emmett continued his ministrations for a couple of minutes, and I watched in amazement as his asshole swallowed three fingers in one go. When he removed his fingers the last time, he glanced over his shoulder to me. I saw his blue gaze drop to watch me stroking myself. A small smile stretched on his lips, before looking to my eyes again.

"Time to shrink-wrap, dude."

I didn't need telling twice. What I had just witnessed almost had me blowing my load right into my hand. I ripped open the foil packet, pulling out the condom and tossing the packet aside to the floor. I squeezed the head of the condom to push out the air and rolled it down over my length. Looking back to Emmett, I saw that he kept his foot up on the chair for leverage so that he was open and waiting for me.

I clumsily made my way over to him, not an easy feat since my jeans were still around my ankles and my boots were still tied on my feet. As I came to a stop behind him, I went to line myself up, but his hand moved around to grip my cock. I bit my lip at his grip and he loosened his touch, running his hand up and down a few times before releasing me. When I looked down, I realised that he had coated the condom with a generous amount of lube.

He shifted a little, leaning himself more forward over his desk as he braced his hands upon the surface for support. I tried not to picture that this was my best friend, my gay friend that I was about to fuck. That this would be my first ever gay experience. I wasn't here for the moment, I was here for the comfort after the hurt, and Emmett was a willing piece of ass to comfort me.

I stepped forward until I was level with him, using my hand to guide the coated head of my cock to his well-prepped ass. As I began moving my hips forward to enter him, he hissed under his breath and I felt the muscle tighten at the intrusion. Even in my drunken haze, I was aware I was likely hurting him and began backing off again. Instead, he pushed his ass back against me until the head of my cock suddenly breached his hole.

A synchronised moan passed between us. I had never felt anything like the warm tightness I was feeling now. With Alice, she had always been ready for me and many a times I had slipped in a finger to have her feel tighter around me. I shook my head at the memory; I would not think of her in such a way ever again. I should have questioned why she was always so loose. It had never occurred to me that she was fucking another guy on the side.

At the thought of Alice and her betrayal, my hips thrust forward of their own accord. Emmett groaned deeply and I felt him tighten further around me as I slid in to the hilt, balls deep. No, I would never think of Alice in such a way again. Who the fuck is Alice?

I remained still for a few moments, not wanting to hurt Emmett further. I waited until his muscles relaxed and he rocked his ass backwards against me. I moved one hand to his hip to steady him, as the other hand settled onto the middle of his back, pushing him to arch over a little further. When he had adjusted his hands to keep himself steady, I drew almost fully out, then thrust back in to the hilt in one push.

Our moans echoed around the room, but wouldn't be overheard with the loudness of the music beyond the door. I focused on the music, listening to the beat and began fucking Emmett in time to the music. It was a fast track and I wasn't going to hold out for long. I forced my hips up to meet his ass, over and over in time to the music. Even after a few minutes and the song changed, I kept to the same speed that I had set. I could already feel my balls beginning to pull up to my body in preparation for release.

My hand tightened on his hip and that's when I noticed that his elbow near my hand was moving frantically. I moved my hand away from his hip and up to his elbow, following the line of his arm until I found his hand wrapped firmly around his cock. As I continued to slam my cock into his ass, I pulled his hand away and replaced it with my own. At first it felt strange to have my hand on another man's dick; that was another first for me tonight. I began stroking him in earnest, tightening my grip around him as I matched the strokes to my thrusts.

Emmett's hands slammed back down onto his desk as his breathing increased along with his moans and his pants. A quicker song began to play beyond the door. I became a little bolder, resting my free hand on his hip to support myself, as I planted my right foot onto the desk chair behind his. His back arched, causing him to bend lower. The depth within him increased and his moans became frequent as I quickened my thrusts to once again match the music.

After a couple more seconds, his ass muscles clenched around me as I felt his cock bulge in my hand, then spurt jets of warm come onto the paperwork that littered his desk. The thought of him releasing and the tightness around me was enough to send my into an abyss of pleasure as I drowned in the ecstasy; my thrusts became sporadic as I filled the condom within him.

My foot dropped from the desk chair as I slumped forward against him. My chest was heaving with the excursion. Through my hammering chest, I could feel the back of his ribs as they wracked with deep, panting breaths, both of us spent and content.

I straightened up, gripping my finger and thumb around the base of the condom as I stepped back, easing out of him. He gave a small whimper at the loss of the full sensation. I looked around, then snatched up a piece of paper from his desk, scrunching it around my satiated dick as I eased off the condom and balled it up within the paper; tossing it into the wastebasket beside the desk.

I stepped back further, still in a post-orgasmic haze. I pulled my briefs back up into place as the sound of more crunching paper filled the room. Emmett gathered up the soiled paperwork and tossed it into the wastebasket. As I bent down to pull up my jeans, the massive realization of what I had just done finally hit home. I had fucked my gay best friend out of grief of what that bitch, Alice, had done to me.

I secured my jeans back into place and raised my eyes in time to see Emmett replacing his own, his shoes still sprawled across the floor nearby. As he buttoned up his jeans, he gave me a lazy and contented smirk, but I couldn't return it. I felt repulsed at myself. I wasn't gay. I knew that well enough, but here I was, my balls drained thanks to my friend's willing ass. I felt disgusted with myself.

"Jazz…that was amazing, dude."

I shook my head, raising both hands to scrape them through my hair as I stared at the floor.

"That wasn't amazing. We shouldn't have…I shouldn't have…I used you, Emmett!"

He was silent as I stared at the floor in disgrace and shock at my actions. How could I have been so stupid? Alice had hurt me and in return I had hurt my best friend, because I knew as sure as hell that I wouldn't be doing this with him again. It had been a one time thing; he'd been there for me when I needed the comfort and the release. He had said he loved me, that he had wanted me for so long, and now I had used him.

I felt his hands on my shoulder's before I had even realised that he had moved away from the desk.

"Jasper. You don't have to worry about a thing, ok? I know this can never be between us. You needed me tonight and I was here for you, like you've been there for me my whole life. I love you, man. I'll always be here for you, whether it's to laugh with, cry with, drink beers with or fuck with, ok?"

I still wasn't sure about what had just happened. I felt awful for taking advantage of him like this, but he seemed so adamant that it hadn't been an advantage at all. He squeezed my shoulders before letting me go and he moved to retrieve his shoes.

"How about some more beers? My treat."

He grinned. Of course they were his treat, he owned the bar. But I didn't feel up for more beer, I was exhausted. I'd barely slept due to the stress and depression of the past week, hell I couldn't even remember when I had last had a decent meal. I needed to leave, to go home and sleep for a while, maybe even hibernate for the winter.

"No thanks, Em. I just want to go home and sleep and forget everything that has happened the past week, maybe even the past two years."

Without waiting to see if he would object to me refusing his good beer, I turned and headed for the door, my hand raising up to unbolt the lock so that I could leave. Before my hand found the doorknob to his office door, his voice reached me from across the room.

"You might want to forget, Jazz, but if it's ok with you, I want to list this night as the best on my top ten list. Despite the shit you've been through, you're a good fuck."

"Thanks…I guess."

"Jazz? You take care alright? Forget that bitch, consider it the last chapter. It's time to turn the page and see what happens next. Whatever does happen, you know I'm here for you, right?"

I knew he was, he always had been, ever since kindergarten, the same that I had always been there for him. I nodded my head so he would see that I had heard him and that I knew. Then I walked out of that office to begin the next chapter, like he had said.


End file.
